Holding My Last Breathe
by Simplistic Nostalgia
Summary: Kikyo thinks about the two last days before her suicide. Please read and reviewflame. REASONABLE ONES


_Holding My Last_

_Breathe_

_  
_The rain has been pouring all day and it fits perfectly for the tragic priestess. All events replaying in her mind give her nothing but unforgiving tears of betrayal. Kikyo has been running away from her family, from her friends, and her lover, Inuyasha. Her legs are beginning to hurt but, she ignores it as she runs feeling pain and regret. Kikyo could not help but, hate herself and blaming herself for her foolish mistake. As Kikyo ran, she slipped and fell on the muddy ground. Kikyo clenched her fists with wet dirt inside and punched the ground. She let her tears run freely and and endured the emotional pian that her heart was feeling. ' You promised Inuyasha, YOU PROMISED! You would protect me, but you didn't. All you cared about was HER!' Kikyo thought angrily.

" Why is this happening to me? What have I done wrong to deserve this horrible unhealing PAIN!" Kikyo yelled as tears continued to flow. She got up and ran once again trying to forget the past two days. And then she stopped when she noticed that she was on the edge of the cliff. Kikyo walked towards the tip and began to feel the rain drops on her face as well the earth's wind. To her suprise she found herself thinking of the second last visit of her lover.

Flashblack:

Kikyo was on her way to kill Naraku but stopped when she sensed Inuyasha's presence around the area. ' Inuyasha ' Kikyo thought as Inuyasha came out of the shadows. "Kikyo, I missed you so much," Inuyasha said softly. Kikyo couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha's statement. " I was on my way to destroy Naraku," replied Kikyo as she turned around with her pale face showing no smile as she shown before. Inuyasha's eyes soften and said," Kikyo I will avenge your death, you don't have to fight anymore." Kikyo got a little annoyed by this," Oh, so you think I'm weak and not capable of taking care of myself." Inuyasha just smile thinking that she took it the wrong way. " No," was all he said.

He walked towards her and embraced her. Kikyo felt all warm inside and decided to hug him back. She felt something that she had not felt for a long time. Love. "Inuyasha," whispered Kikyo. "Kikyo," replied Inuyasha in whisper. "Lets just stay like this for a moment", said Kikyo," This moment feels wonderful especially with you by my side." Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha's eyes and started to get lost in them. Inuyasha took his chance to kiss his beloved and she returned the kiss.

End of Flash Back

Kikyo stood at the edge of the cliff. " Naraku is dead. There is no need for me to live. My death has been avenged. But I can't help find myself feeling empty," cried Kikyo as the rain drops fell on her pale cold face. ' Was everything just a lie? I followed my heart 50 years ago, was that wrong? I guess I wasn't meant to be happy.' Kikyo thought as she looked at the bottom of the cliff. Then Kagome came to mind. ' She was better than me. She has everything that I longed for. Keade has drifted away from me and so has Inuyasha. 'I still remember our last visit. That was the visit I was willing to forget.' thought Kikyo.

Flashback:

'Inuyasha has called me hear but why? He said it was urgent,' thought Kikyo. Inuyasha came out with his bangs covering his eyes. Inuyasha could sense that Kikyo is feeling uncomfortable with his behavior. He motioned Kagome to come out of the bushes. "oh no," whispered Kikyo. Inuyasha lifted his head up and gazed at Kikyo's soon to be covered by with tears eyes. Kikyo knew this was going to happen but she didn't want to beleive it. She looked at both of them then looked away.

" Kikyo, you have to understand, we both need to move on,"said Inuyasha," I don't want to cause you more pain." "But you just did Inuyasha. I thought you love me but I was wrong. All you care about is her." Inuyasha was shocked and angry at Kikyo. " Kikyo that's not true. You know I love you but I have to move on." " You promised me that you will protect me and that you will always love me. I promised you that I will never let any other man touch me. I will not fall for any other man other than you. But it seems that you couldn't do the same." Inuyasha forced tears out and clenched his fists.

Kagome just watched and decided that they needed to be alone. Kagome left leaving them with tears in their eyes. " Kikyo forgive me, please," pleaded Inuyasha. " No," said Kikyo. She wiped her tears away and walked over to Inuyasha and slapped him as hard as she can. Then she turned away and ran into the shadows of the forest. Inuyasha stood there in shock and filled with guilt.

End of flashback

" Everything was taken away from me by her. Why must she live with happiness and me with sorrow. I tried all that I can do and yet all I get is this tragedy. I wish there was a better life for me." said Kikyo. She started shivering as the wind blew hard as well as the rain falling hard. Kikyo thought that she didn't need to endure this any longer so, she turned around and thought of Inuyasha and her past one last time. She dropped herself off the tip of the cliff, her back facing the ground she was about to fall. ' Goodbye everyone,' thought Kikyo one last time. Her body disappeared into the mist of darkness never again to be seen by anyone. Kikyo thought that everyone even Inuyasha would be happy if she just died. But what she didn't know was that Inuyasha will always have guilt in his heart that cannot be healed by Kagome or anyone alive. Inuyasha was hiding behinda tree, his hands clenched on the spot where his heart suppose to be. He watched Kikyo jump off the cliff and thought he was the one to blame. The only one who can heal his forever broken heart is forever gone. ' My bellflower, I didn't protect you and for that, I'm sorry,' thought Inuyasha as he walked back to his friends and new lover.

A/N: hope you like it! ; I think I fixed some mistakes.


End file.
